


Инкубы

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Локи давно в отъезде, а Тони начинают сниться эротические сны.





	Инкубы

Поначалу Тони ничего не заподозрил. Да и с какой стати? Ведь как раз накануне вечером они общались с Локи — ну, точнее, с иллюзией Локи, Тони ехидно называл такое общение «асгардским скайпом». В отличие от нормальных способов связи, иллюзия могла возникнуть где угодно и в самый неподходящий момент. В тот вечер Локи не погнушался заявиться прямо в душ. Тони от неожиданности выронил флакон с гелем. Да, от неожиданности! А вовсе не специально. Когда он желает продемонстрировать себя с выгодной стороны — он не нуждается в дешёвых уловках!

Локи с равной благосклонностью оценил обе стороны, и выгодную, и предательскую.

— Да, я соскучился, — признался Тони, словно его стояк нуждался в каких-то дополнительных объяснениях. Переступил с ноги на ногу, кашлянул и добавил: — Сильно.

— Придётся навестить тебя, — Локи хитро улыбнулся, — во сне.

После такого обещания Тони ничуть не удивился, почувствовав сквозь сон сильные мужские руки, гладящие его спину и бёдра. Он замычал, потёрся животом о простыню, усиливая возбуждение, и согнул ногу в колене, подставляя выгодную сторону для всестороннего изучения. Локи любил вернуться вот так утром и сразу нырнуть в постель. Затянуть прелюдию Локи тоже любил, особенно когда была опасность, что из-за долгого воздержания финишируют они быстро. Поэтому Тони не удивила неторопливость, он охотно подставлялся под ласкающие ладони, удерживая состояние полудрёмы.

Всё испортил старкфон. Звук был отключён, но Тони уже почти проснулся, поэтому лёгкой вибрации хватило, чтобы выдернуть его из этого состояния.

— Я сейчас, — пробормотал Тони. Перевернулся, потянулся за телефоном, потёр глаза… И обнаружил, что в постели он один. Досадно, но вполне объяснимо.

На следующее утро сон повторился, и, несмотря на все усилия Тони не просыпаться как можно дольше, до главного так и не дошло. Открыв глаза и поизучав немного потолок, он вздохнул и поплёлся в душ. Настроение было отвратительным, и Тони заперся в мастерской, чтобы ни на кого не сорваться.

Почти двое суток и несколько литров кофе спустя заполз в постель и сразу отрубился. Но это не помогло, утреннее наваждение не смутилось тем, что Тони продрых до вечера, и снова явилось. Или помогло, это как посмотреть. Наваждение явно осмелело. Пальцы сильно и нежно сжали его мошонку сквозь трусы, помяли, потёрли уздечку, подбираясь к анусу.

— Дааа, — выдохнул Тони.

Сам стянул трусы и обхватил Локи ногами, жадно целуя его горло и плечи. Всё было невероятно реальным. Тони вроде бы помнил, что это лишь сон, но влажная кожа пахла так знакомо и терпко, и волосы привычно лезли в лицо, вынуждая Локи то и дело отбрасывать их назад свободной рукой.

— Это ты? Ты вернулся? — не выдержав, спросил Тони, насаживаясь на растягивающие его пальцы и жадно хватая воздух широко раскрытым ртом.

— Конечно, вернулся, — тоже с придыханием заверил Локи. — Спи!

Это показалось Тони странным. Если Локи вернулся и всё это реально, почему бы ему не проснуться? А если он спит, как всё может быть таким реальным?

— Погоди, погоди, погоди! — Тони рывком перевернулся и оседлал довольно улыбающегося Локи. — Это ты?

Он пристально вглядывался в знакомые черты. Должно быть, спросонья он плоховато видел, с чего бы иначе лицу Локи искажаться и плыть?

— Предпочитаешь кого-то другого? О, да ты шалунииишка! — подмигнул Локи. Или нечто, принявшее облик Локи. Тони не раз наблюдал его превращения — в том числе и для секса, так что имел некоторый опыт чувствовать Локи под любой маской, и сейчас этот опыт просто-таки вопил о неправильности.

— Не трогай меня! — Тони слетел с кровати, упал, запутавшись ногой в простыне, и едва не задохнулся от ужаса и беспомощности.

— Я же говорил, не надо просыпаться, — с укором сказало существо, вольготно расположившееся на кровати.

Нападать оно вроде бы не собиралось, и всё же Тони подобрался, обматывая простынёй бёдра.

— Так ты… инкуб? — он едва удержал детское «не Локи», быстро заменив это на другое слово.

Инкуб раздражённо дёрнул углом рта.

— И что ты будешь делать? — настороженно поинтересовался Тони, прикидывая, как бы половчее дать дёру из спальни.

— Приду завтра, — оскалился инкуб. — Тебе же нравилось, и ты сам попросил ещё. Настанет день, когда ты начнёшь умолять меня взять тебя.

Тони судорожно сглотнул, прикидывая, сколько он сможет обходиться без сна. Перспектива выглядела отнюдь не радужной. «Локи, возвращайся скорее!» — отчаянно взмолился Тони. Откуда-то взялась уверенность, что в присутствии Локи инкуб не осмелится его тронуть, а если и осмелится, сильно пожалеет.

— Что ж… — инкуб встал, издевательски улыбнулся.

И вдруг улыбка слетела с его лица. Сверкнуло, грохнуло, инкуб испуганно взвизгнул, а Тони оказался в кольце крепких, надёжных, знакомых рук.

— Прости, не сообразил, что меня могут достать и через тебя, — выдохнул Локи ему в ухо, ласково и успокаивающе гладя по волосам. — Мало осталось умельцев, могущих натравить такую тварь.

— Чего он хотел?

— Думаю, чтобы ты изменил мне, переспав с инкубом, и потом сходил с ума от чувства вины.

— Ты его убил?

— Этого — да, но они могут послать другого. А я пока не могу остаться надолго.

— И что же нам делать?

— Ну, поскольку эти твари нападают только на сексуально неудовлетворённых людей, думаю, я смогу тебя защитить, — усмехнулся Локи.

— Хорошо, только меня нужно очень надёжно защитить! — не растерялся Тони.

Локи рассмеялся и потянул его к кровати.


End file.
